


The Little Warrior

by Katieb18



Series: Avengers Little Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cribs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Loki (Marvel), Cute Tony Stark, Little Bucky, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pre Testing Testing, Spanking, bottle, car seats, little Tony, little clint, little loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Thor loves his little brother and always has. It was why he couldn't wait for Loki to be classified so he could take care of him as he deserves. Then Odin banishes him and Thor has to go retrieve his little. His biggest worry is not for the safety of his little, but what mischief will he manage to get himself into?





	The Little Warrior

Today was the day. Thor was nearly vibrating in excitement as today he would find out what his classification was. He was 1010 years old it was time for him to find out! Loki didn’t look as excited as him but he was only 675 years old and way too young to realise the significance of this day. Thor could see his complete disinterest in his posture as he laid on his bed, toying with the toy bildshnipe that Thor secretly kept for Loki. 

“I don’t know why you’re so excited brother, it’s a stupid test.” Loki pouted up at him. Thor smiled tolerantly down at the young boy, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yes, I could see why you would.” He said, going over to sit on the bed beside him, opening his arms to wait patiently until Loki with a hard put-upon sigh moved so that he was sitting on his lap, cuddling up against his chest. Even with only a 400 year age gap, the size was difference was extremely obvious. “But this is a very big day. I’ll finally be able to tell what I’m going to be, and in another 400 years so will you. Don’t you think it’ll be wonderful to finally get our classifications?” He asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his brothers agitated back.

Loki shrugged, “I suppose but what if you don’t get the classification that Father wants you to have?” He asked quietly, hoping his voice didn’t come across as unsure as he felt. 

Thor understood perfectly what he didn’t say. “It matters not what father thinks my auor. It matters only what you want and if father isn’t happy with that he will go through me.” Thor declared. His little brother would not bear the brunt of Odin’s anger because of something he could not change.

Loki just nodded, not willing to argue that no matter what Thor, Odin would still be disappointed in him. Thor might call him precious but Loki knew he wasn’t anywhere near that to Odin. He decided it would be better to change the subject. “What do you think you’ll be brother?” 

“I’d say I’ll be a Caregiver. I know and Alpha is what father wanted but that was never me. I like the battle but it’s not really me. I’d rather just stay at home and take care of you.” He said, giving his brother a tickle on his tummy, earning a giggle out of the otherwise pouty boy. 

“Now, less of these sad thoughts! Let’s get you changed and ready so you can come with me to see what my classification is!” Thor said, standing up with Loki on his hip.

Loki looked at his older brother, shocked. “I can come?” He didn’t think he’d be allowed, Odin never allowed him to go anywhere.

“It is my day is it not? I can decide who does and does not attend and I’ve decided that you and mother are the two people that I want there most of all.” He explained gently, laying Loki down on the changing table so that he could change his diaper. Loki looked at him with interest.

“So if father says I can’t attend?” He asked.

“I will say that if you do not attend then I will not get my classification.” He declared, wiping him down. Loki gasped, he hoped that he could see that but knowing Odin he wouldn’t say anything about Thor having him there. 

Thor taped up a fresh diaper and fixed his clothes, before picking him up. 

“Ready to go?” He asked, picking up the forgotten bildshnipe from the bed to give to Loki, “I need you to take care of him while I’m in getting tested okay? You have to protect and keep him safe for me until I come out.” Loki clutched the soft toy close to him, nodding his head. He would guard Thor’s soft toy with everything in him because his big brother asked it and he would do anything for his big brother. 

***

Today was the day. The day that Loki would finally find out what his classification was and he was nearly sick with worry. He didn’t want to find out what it was because he knew that Odin would be angry at him. Thor said that he’d be proud no matter what, and Mama said that he made her proud every day so it shouldn’t matter what Odin though. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t afraid anyway. Thor made him take a nap before going to get his classification and as much as Loki whined going down, he had to admit that he was feeling a little bit better now. He wasn’t going to tell Thor that though, he already thought that naps were good for him and if he told him he felt better he might make him take even _more_ naps! While the nap helped with his emotions he was still terrified of getting his classification which is why his brother came into him just staring up at the ceiling, instead of calling for him like he usually did. 

“Young one! Why did you not call for me?” He asked, picking Loki up and letting him cuddle close.

Loki shrugged, nosing into Thor’s neck. He didn’t want to tell him how frightened he was. His silence didn’t matter though because Thor seemed to know.

“Loki, I promise you that it will not matter what you are. I turned out to be a Caregiver and while father was not best-pleased nothing bad came of it.” He soothed, “And, I even got my hammer!” He held his free hand out called Mjolnir to him. “See! There is nothing to worry about. Would you like to mind her while we change you for your special day?” Loki nodded shyly, clutching Mjolnir to him as Thor laid him on the changing table. 

Thor grinned at Loki possessively holding his beloved hammer, not willing to tell him that only one classification was deemed worthy of holding his hammer were little. Even then it was selective of which little it thought was worthy. Loki made the cut because he was practically Thor’s little. He couldn’t officially put him as his little until he got classified though, which is why he was so excited for today. No matter what father thought about it. Thor did the last snap of Loki’s outfit so that he’d be ready for his special day. 

“You’re ready to go! Let’s get going and see what you’re classified as. I asked them that I be present during your exams and they have agreed to let me so you don’t have to go through it alone my auor.”  
Loki gasped, nearly dropping that hammer. “You can come with me? You promise?” He asked, hopeful that he wouldn’t have to go through it alone. He didn’t know what the test consisted of but he knew that if Thor was there he’d be safe from he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“I promise young one. Now hold on tight, I’m going to fly to the centre.”

Loki clutched onto Thor tightly with one arm while the other one was securely around Mjolnir. Thor had told him that he had to keep it safe and Loki would make sure he kept his promise. The feeling of the wind as they flew was always exhilarating to Loki. He loved when Thor brought him out when he couldn’t sleep and just flew around Asgard until he was snoring. He got that same feeling of calm now and closed his eyes, snuggling in closer to Thor. If he hadn’t just woken up the flight would have most definitely sent him back to sleep. 

The flight was a lot shorter than he was used to so when they came to a stop Loki couldn’t help the whine that left him, letting out an annoyed huff when all Thor did was shush him with a bounce. 

“Are you ready for this young one?” Thor asked quietly, walking into the chambers that held the exam. He met his mother and father outside the door waiting for them. Frigga was smiling in welcome while Odin was stared impassively at them.

“Thor, Loki. How are the both of you my darlings?” She asked, coming over to receive a kiss from both of her boys. Smiling at Loki’s excited exclamation of “Mama!”.

“Hello, mother. We’re ready for Loki to find out his classification. Loki’s had his nap so he’ll be very good for the examiner, won’t you auor?”

Loki nodded his head shyly, “Thor’s coming in with me mother.” He said, biting his lip in worry that she would disprove.

“How wonderful my darling, I’m sure having your big brother with you will help a lot,” Frigga said, running a hand through his inky black locks. Loki sighed in relief, happy that his mother approved. His relief didn’t last long though as Odin decided to give his opinion. 

“Why? I did not raise you to be weak Loki, you should be able to go into that room and face it yourself without leaning on your brother. You are 1010 years old and it’s time to act like it.”  
Loki was crushed, he didn’t want to go in without his brother. He promised that he didn’t have to. This means that he did? He looked up at Thor, devastated that he wasn’t able to go in with him.  
Thor though, his usual boisterous self just grinned at his father. “Nonsense father. I have already promised the young one that I would go with him.” He said it so simply that it was hard to argue with it. Loki had the pleasure of seeing Odin open and close his mouth like the fish they had on Midgard, not knowing how to respond. 

“Let’s go young one and get you tested.” He said joyfully, “Say goodbye to mother and that you’ll see her after.” 

“Bye Mama,” Loki said softly, waving over Thor’s shoulder as they made their way into the exam, watching his mother smile until the door closed behind him and a voice called. 

“Prince Thor, Prince Loki. Welcome.” 

Loki whipped his head around, “Heimdall?!” he cried out. Why was the watchman of the gods here? 

Heimdall’s golden eyes twinkled, “I see your brother has not informed you of what this entails?” He asked, laughing when Loki pouted and shook his head.

“Every time I asked him, he said ‘you will see brother’ and that was it! He’d never tell me anything else!” He complained, now that he had a willing ear. All of Thor’s friends were the same, ruffling his hair and telling him he’d see. 

“Well rest assured, you’ll have no exams to sit or tests to go through. I’ll simply place my hand on your head to see what is there.” 

Loki couldn’t believe it. That was it? Thor was in here for an age which left Loki thinking that he was going through a rigorous set of exams that would define who he was in the end.  
“Why’d you take forever?” He asked Thor, still not believing.

Thor laughed, sitting down beside Heimdall. “I was chatting with a good friend, the exam only took around five minutes.” 

“Oh. So it won’t hurt?” He asked, leaning back into Thor’s chest.

“Not one bit. You can even stay sitting in Thor’s lap during it if you’d like.” He smiled kindly at Loki, who nodded eagerly. 

“Take a seat and we’ll begin.” He said, gesturing to the chair in front of him. Thor did as asked and arranged Loki so that he was facing Heimdall, putting a comforting hand on his tummy. 

“This will only take a moment Loki,” Heimdall said softly, placing one of his hands on his forehead and closing his eyes.

Loki couldn’t help but look up at the hand, trying to ignore the funny feeling he was getting in his head. 

Heimdall took his hand away after a moment, “And we’re all done! See that wasn’t so bad was it?” He asked, writing down Loki’s new classification for the records. 

“No! Why would no one tell me what it was?” He asked, crossing his arms and pouting at Heimdall who just laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Where’s the fun in that? Also, I’d have every child hounding my very existence to find out their classification before they should.” 

“But I’m really good at keeping secrets!” He argued, still not happy that he was kept in the dark. 

Thor snorted out a laugh, Loki was notoriously bad at keeping secrets. It was the main reason Thor never told him anything he wanted to be kept quiet. Loki would just get too excited and blurt it out, usually in the worst possible situation. 

“So, what classification did my little warrior get?” He asked he knew the answer already but needed confirmation. 

“Well, it looks like you’re a little! You come in around 30 years old so quite young. As a young little you will need a caregiver registered to you straight away. Normally this is where I bring in the eligible caregivers for your age but I have a feeling that the position is already taken.” Heimdall smiled over Loki’s head at Thor.

Loki would have liked to have said he was shocked by the outcome but he really wasn’t that naïve. He knew it would be considered odd for anyone other than a little to still need naps, have comfort items, wears diapers, and eat mainly soft food’s meant for babes. The only problem with him becoming an ‘official little’ was that Odin wouldn’t be able to deny it as he had been for the past thousand years. So caught up in his own inner musings, he forgot to pay attention to what Thor and Heimdall were talking about.

“You just need to sign here and you’re all done.” Sign where? Why was Thor signing anywhere? Loki peered curiously at the sheet of paper Thor had in front of him. What? Why was Thor signing a custody paper?

“Thor?” He asked, pointing to the paper in question. 

Thor, thankfully understood what he meant without him having to explain.

“This means that I have full custody of you as your carer.” He explained gently.

“You’ll be my Dada? Father won’t?” Loki couldn’t believe it. He’d hardly get that lucky.

“Yes, my little warrior, I’ll be your Dada. Father will still be father but you are under my care now and me signing this makes it so that he cannot try to control you any longer.” 

Loki couldn’t believe it. Getting his classification was all it took for him to get away from his horrible father was becoming a little. If he’d known that he wouldn’t have been so reluctant to get classified. 

“Let’s go out and share the good news!” Thor put Loki down so that he could walk out a greet his mother. He took his hand to stop him from running to the door. “Say thank you to Heimdall.” He chided gently, causing Loki to blush.

“Thank you, Heimdall. Can we go now?” He asked, looking at Thor. 

“Thank you, Heimdall. I’m sure we will speak soon my friend.” Said Thor, waving as Loki dragged him out of the room. 

“Mama, Mama! I got my classification!” Loki said excitedly when he saw his mother, slipping Thor’s hand so he could run into her open arms. 

“That’s wonderful dear. Would you like to tell me what you got?” She asked, running her thumb along his cheek, smiling when Loki cuddled into her hand. 

“Yeah! I’m a little, Thor is my guardian now. He signed the papers. But you’re still my Mama even though Thor’s now my Dada.” He said to her seriously. He couldn’t have his mother thinking that he was kicking her to the curb. 

Frigga broke out into a huge smile, delighted her youngest was finally going to be looked after correctly. Thor had always been fatherly towards him but he could only do so much without Odin’s detection before. Now that it was official there was nothing to be done. Little’s were revered on Asgard as they were seen as the most precious of all the classifications. They were to be protected at all costs. Loki would no longer have to hide who he was in front of his father and could give in to his urges that he tried to hide every time Odin made him train to be a fighter. Frigga’s eyes cut to her husband to see him looking furious. This was obviously not the news he was hoping for. How he expected Loki to be anything else though was incomprehensible. He was still in diapers for goodness sake. 

“Thor. What is the meaning of this?” Odin bellowed at his oldest son. Why would he take over Loki’s guardianship when he and Frigga were more than capable? 

Thor smiled tolerably at his angry father, still on a high from getting his little. “Father. It was the wisest choice. I have always looked at Loki in a fatherly way and have taken care of him. He is precious to me and as a caregiver, our needs are suited to one another. Do you not agree?” He asked pleasantly, knowing his father had no defence against his logic. Odin had been absent for most of Loki’s life, only coming into it to berate him. It made Loki afraid of him and Thor resent him. 

“Thor, you are a warrior, not a mother. You need to be able to rule Asgard, not nurse a child. I will not have this!” 

Thor raised a brow at his father, “And what do you expect to do about it father?” He asked. 

Instead of responding Odin turned to Loki who was still talking excitedly to Frigga.

“Loki of Asgard, I hereby banish you! If you deem yourself worthy you will be granted access back to our world.” Odin banged his staff, as Loki looked on in shock with tears coming into his eyes. He cast one devastated look at Thor before the will of Odin was implemented and he was forcefully expelled from Asgard. 

“No!” Thor cried, trying to clutch onto his but it was too late. Loki was gone. 

He turned to his father in a rage, calling Mjolnir to him as he went. Hammer in one hand and his father’s neck in the other as he pushed Odin up to the wall, holding him high enough so that they were eye level. 

“Where did you put him.” He received no answer. “I said WHERE. DID. YOU. PUT. HIM.” He slammed Odin against the wall, his eyes filling with lightning. 

Odin’s guards came rushing at Thor to stop him attacking the king. Thor simply swung his hammer, taking them all out as he continued to demand where Loki was from his father.

“Father, I am no longer a young boy. You cannot control me nor can you banish me. You were only able to banish Loki, my little, because the record has not been submitted yet. I will ask you one more time. Where did you put my son.” 

Odin was finding it difficult to speak, Thor’s hand shutting off his air flow. He was unsure why he was not able to control Thor. He used to be able to but it seemed his son had become too strong for him without him noticing. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to banish Loki.

“Midgard.” He wheezed out, grasping his neck when Thor finally let him go. 

“This is not over father. I will have you before the grand juror. Even you, Odin are not exempt from the law.” Thor spared a glance at Frigga, “Mother. I will return soon with Loki. I will be spending some time on Midgard though with some friends.” 

Thor didn’t look at Odin, choosing to fly to where Heimdall returned after classifying Loki. He appeared to be waiting for him. 

“It is not good. Loki has somehow gotten his hands on a blue sphere and is recruiting other little’s to help him get back to you. He has made a deal with someone that I cannot see to open a portal. Loki thinks the portal will lead him to you. It will lead Midgard to destruction though.”

Thor sighed, rubbing his forehead for a headache that this had already become. “How did so much happen in such a short time?” He asked.

Heimdall shrugged, “Each planet is different. For every day her it is roughly a week in Midgard. So while only a short amount of time has passed here Loki was expelled, found the person I cannot see, and made his way to Midgard to get help. He went there because he knows your history with the Midgardians and your friendship with a lot of them.” 

Thor could see why he would have gone there. A lot of his bedtime stories were based around his adventures with the Avengers on Midgard. Loki was fascinated by them all. He especially looked up to Tony Stark, thinking he was the coolest little he had ever heard of. If Thor knew his little warrior like he thought he did, then he was sure that Loki would search him out for help. He looked up greatly to him. Steve would take good care of Loki until Thor got there to stop the destruction of Midgard. 

***

Loki was afraid. Odin had made him leave his Dada when he’s _only_ just gotten his classification. He was floating in space when a strange man told him that he had to get the blue stick and poke some people and tell them to make a portal. The man had put the images in his head of what he had to do and if he did the portal it would send Dada through. It must be like creating a Midgard version of the Bifrost. He’d be helping them! All he had to do was poke them with the blue stick he had and tell them what to do. Then he was going to find Tony Stark and ask for help to contact Dada and let him know that he was helping. Loki was sure he was going to be super proud of him. 

The strange man told him to go through the portal he had made already. Loki didn’t want to but if he didn’t then he wouldn’t find Dada ever again. He gulped as he made his way through the portal. It was super scary but he was a big boy and he could do this. It was just like going through the Bifrost he was sure. He couldn’t help but close his eyes as he went through it, barely landing on his feet when he hit Midgard. He opened his eyes nearly yelled in delight. There was the blue stick! He ran and grabbed it straight away before the man with the one eye could stop him. Lots of people started to come after him then which was scary so he poked them in the chest with the stick. Turning their eyes all blue! The man said that meant he would be able to tell them what to do. He tried it out. Telling them to not let the one-eyed man hurt him and they did it! 

He was watching excitedly as they fought, nearly screaming when an arrow flew past his head. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Hawkeye! One of the littles that Dada fought with on Midgard! 

“Clint! Hawkeye! I’m Loki! Thor’s my Dada! Can you help me?” He shouted, waving the stick happily as Hawkeye blinked at him. 

“Thor’s your Daddy? You’re a little? Why are you doing this?” He asked looking around him at the people fighting around him.

“A scary man told me I had to so I could see my Dada again. Will you help me?” Clint scratched his head, not sure who to help. He knew that Thor always spoke about his little brother Loki who he’d hoped to make his little. The pictures looked exactly like this dude as well. He knew he’d do anything to get his Daddy back as well so he couldn’t blame the guy. 

“Okay, I’ll help you. What do we haveta to?” He asked, walking over to Loki who was bouncing excitedly. 

“I have to find some scientists and give them the materials that are here so that they can build a portal for my Dada to get through to see me! His name is Erik Selvig?” 

Clint lit up. “I know where he is! He’s helping Daddy and uncle nick! Let’s go!” He took Loki’s hand and took off down the hallway to find Selvig’s office. Loki happily followed the older little, relieved someone else was taking the reins. He didn’t like being the boss. That was Dada’s job, not his! 

“Here he is! Let’s poke him with your staff and then you’ll get your Dada back!” Clint opened the door, smiling when Selvig looked up from the papers he was examining.

“Dr Erik!” Clint called, more little than big now. “Loki needs your help finding him cause he’s lost!”

“Clint, why are you running around here without your Daddy? And you little mister, why do you have that sphere?” He asked, scolding the two littles in front of him. Loki didn’t like people giving out to him, and his lower lip wobbled. Clint seeing Loki upset glared at Erik.

“You’re makin’ him cry! He’s only little! He’s even littler than Tony!” He said angrily at Erik, ignoring that he was also being scolded.

Loki sniffled but glanced at Clint when he mentioned his idol. “Tony Stark? Can I meet him? He’s so _cool!”_

Clint shrugged, “Sure, we’ll get Dr Erik to build the portal before we go see him. Tony will be happy for a friend even if it is a baby.” Clint said, eyeing Loki up able to judge by looking at him that he was a pretty young little. 

Loki, like all young littles, hated being called a baby “I’m a big boy. Look at this!” He said, storming up to Dr Erik who was on the phone with Coulson to get him down here asap. He tapped the stick against his chest and saw his eyes going blue. 

“Dr Erik. You need to build a portal so that my Dada can come through. Here are the blueprints that you need and everything should be here. Thank you.” He said nicely to him, remembering his manners. He didn’t want Dada to be upset with him if he found out he wasn’t being polite. 

He watched Erik leave before he turned back to Clint. “See! I am a big boy. Bigger than you!” He stated, sticking his tongue out. 

Clint was outraged. How dare he stick out his tongue at him! Clint lifted up his bow and went to get an arrow to teach the rude baby a lesson. Just as he was lining it up though it was snatched out of his hands. Clint whipped his head to the side, going pale when he saw his Daddy staring down at him. Without a word, he turned Clint around and gave him _five_ spanks on his bottom! In front of the rude baby! 

“Daddy!” He whined, nearly crying. His bottom hurt now! 

“Don’t Daddy me. You know better than to go running around here when you’re little. I’m after getting word off of Asgard that Thor’s little is here as well.” He looked at Loki. “You must be Loki. Thor is on his way to get you. He just has to deal with something before he does.” Phil didn’t tell them that Thor was going to kill the aliens that were waiting on the portal to open up. “Think you can give me the stick honey?” He asked, holding his hand out. Loki clutched it to him, not wanting to let go of his only hope. “I need it to get Dada.” 

“I was talking to your Dada. He wanted me to tell you to be a good boy until he gets here and that you’re going to be staying with Tony and uncle Steve. Won’t that be fun?” Loki nodded, that did sound like fun.

“Your Dada also told me that it’s nearing your nap time. I think we need to get you to the tower where uncle Steve and Tony are waiting, don’t you?” Loki frowned, not liking the sounds of that. He didn’t need a nap. He did want to see Tony though. Biting his lip, he looked between the staff in his arms and Phil. “Will you make sure Dada gets here?” He asked.

“You have my word.” 

“Okay. You just have to tap them two times with the blue stick and their eyes will go back to normal. Can I see Tony now?” Phil nearly laughed, like any true little Loki was entirely too trusting and innocent. Thor was lucky that he found them so quick. His heart was in his throat when he got word of what was happening. Then when Erik rang him to say Clint was with Loki and was somehow in his little space he nearly had a heart attack. The only reason he could see Clint going little all of a sudden was the blue staff and Loki bringing it out in him. 

Loki handed Phil the staff, giving a big yawn as he did so. 

“Thank you, let’s get you to uncle Steve. You too Clint, I have a few things I need to finish up here. Nat is waiting for the two of you on the hellicarrier.” He handed the staff to Fury who was waiting for him just outside the room. He was cut up but for the most part okay. 

“Here you go, boss. I’m going to bring these two to Natasha and I’ll be back.” Without waiting for Fury to respond he took both of their hands and directed the two of them to the hellicarrier where Natasha was leaning against it. 

“Hey boys. Heard the two of you were getting into a bit of mischief.” Clint had the good grace to blush but Loki just blinked sleepily at her. “C’mon you two. Steve is waiting for you.” Clint gave his Daddy a hug goodbye and Loki waved at him, letting Natasha put him in one of the car seats that were on the hellicarrier at all times. “This one is Tony’s car seat.” She said with a wink, knowing of Loki’s adoration of Tony from Phil. By the way, his eyes lit up, it was the right thing to say. 

Clint was swinging his legs in his car seat, waiting patiently to be strapped in. “Let’s get the both of you back for a nap.” She said, doing the final clip of Clint’s seat, ignoring his pout at the mention of a nap. Loki looked about ready to drop off. Natasha was sure that he’d be asleep seconds after they hit the air. 

The journey to the tower was thankfully quick and easy. She noticed that it was Clint that ended up falling asleep in the air and not Loki. He was stubbornly clinging to wakefulness, his big green eyes blinking slowly as he looked at her. “Tony?” He asked. Really wanting to meet him.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Of course, he’d stay awake for that. “Yes, we’ll see Tony now.” She unclipped him and took him out of the car seat. “Let me get Clint first okay?” She said, undoing Clint's clips and picking him up, thanking God for her super strength. “Hold onto my jacket.” She said, waiting until she felt Loki take a hold of the end of her leather jacket. She opened the hellicarrier and nodded her head when she saw Steve waiting with Tony beside him and Bucky asleep in his arms. 

“Looks like the babies win this one.” She quipped, making Steve’s lips turn up. 

“Bucky and Clint will be upset when they wake up.” He said before turning to Loki. “Hey, there little man. Heard you wanted to meet Tony.” He said, but Loki wasn’t paying a bit of attention to him. He was gazing at Tony as if he hung the moon. “M-M-M Tony. I- I'm Loki. I think you-you're really cool.” He stuttered out, getting shy by the end of his sentence. 

“I think you’re pretty awesome too. Daddy told me you wanted to meet me so I made sure to stay awake so that we’d get to meet before we took a nap. You can stay in my nursery if you want.” He said, smiling at Loki when he let out a dramatic gasp. 

“Yes! Let’s go! Can we go now?” He asked, letting go of Natasha so that he could run to Tony, taking hold of his hand, gripping it tightly. 

Tony lead him out of the hellicarrier and into the tower towards his nursery, leaving Steve and Natasha with the two older boys.

“It’s like we weren’t even here. That’s some serious hero worship right there.” Steve commented, walking calmly in with Natasha.

“Yeah, Thor told Phil that he tells Loki bedtime stories of the Avengers and that Loki became obsessed with Tony. He even has an IronMan plushie.” 

Steve laughed, Tony would love that. It was about time he wasn’t the youngest. Having the younger little look up to him would do him some good.

 

***

Loki was in heaven. He had to go for a nap which, ew, but he got to sleep in Tony’s nursery! With Tony! Clint and Bucky were in one crib together and he got to snuggle into Tony to fall asleep. Tony even said he was snuggly! It was one of the best sleep Loki had in a while. The part though was when he woke up. Tony was still there, sucking on his Captain America pacifier in his sleep. Loki stretched and was going to snuggle back into Tony but heard a laugh from overhead.

“What no hug for your Dada?” He heard the man whisper. Loki shot up straight away, waking Tony with his sudden movement. Tony cried out his displeasure. Not one bit happy that he was woken up so rudely. Loki didn’t care though, his _Dada_ was here! 

Thor took him into his arms, giving him a quick hug before reaching down and bringing a still crying Tony up as well. 

“I know, I’m sorry Loki scared you, he was just excited to see me.” He said, cradling both babes to his broad chest. Loki clutched onto him for dear life while Tony began to settle. “Let’s go find your Daddy. I know two little boys that need a change and a nice bottle.” He said, walking out of the dark nursery. Both boys whined at the sudden change in lighting and buried their heads either side of Thor’s neck, causing him to laugh. 

“Steve, I must apologise. Loki was excited to see me and woke Tony up.” Thor said as he passed an upset Tony to Steve.

“It’s alright Thor. I’m sure Tony will do something to annoy Loki as well. It’s what babies do.” 

“Notta baby! I’m a big boy! I’m bigger than Loki!” Tony cried as Steve bounced him in his arms.

“I know, you’re my big boy aren’t you?” Steve cooed at the little, giving him a kiss on his nose that drew out a giggle from Tony. 

Loki looked at Thor, outraged. “Dada! No!” He was not smaller than Tony. They were best friends and the same age! 

“It’s okay my little warrior,” Thor said, instead of agreeing with him, placing Loki across his knees to change his diaper. Loki squinted his eyes at Thor as if he knew that his response was not what he wanted. 

A quick diaper change later, Tony and Loki were content in their respective Daddy’s arms, nursing bottles while Clint and Bucky played on the playmat in front of them. Loki finished first resting his head on his Daddy’s shoulder as he rubbed and patted his back until he good a good burp up. He stopped his thumb as it was on the way to his mouth and placed a pacifier in it, letting Loki get his cuddles in, in the moment of calm. They were all sitting peacefully when the door opened, bringing in a tired looking Bruce Banner. Tony cheered when he saw him, sending a spike of jealousy through Loki until he focussed on Bruce more. It only took him a few seconds of looking until he realised what he was. Tony, Clint, Bucky and Steve were over at him fussing and playing with him, drawing reluctant smiles out of the small scientist as Thor and Loki looked on. Loki looked at his Daddy to see if he saw what Loki had. Thor smiled gently and rubbed their noses together, whispering.

“Looks like you won’t be the youngest for long my little warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1010- 16  
> 675-12
> 
> This is a commision for someone on my patreon. Sorry for the delay. It took ages to write but I hope you're happy with it. Please let me know what you all think of this? It's set before Testing Testing and it has been requested a lot so I hope all of you like it :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are much appreciated!
> 
> Link for my Twitter if anyone wants to follow me or take a look at my patreon!   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
